An optoelectronic component comprising a carrier, which contains a molded body made of a plastic, has an insufficient mechanical stability at least in places. With regard to thermal resilience and cycle stability, in particular with regard to cyclic temperature changes, the molded body made of a plastic, for instance, made from a casting compound, poses a potential risk.